Of Boys and Butterflies
by mikanlove
Summary: Joining Asia's number one most popular boy band was definitely not what was on the agenda for Misaki Ayuzawa. Trying to keep up her manly facade, she faces many hardships—the biggest one being her own feelings. Lying about her identity was one thing. But falling in love with another band member? God, kill her now.
1. Mystery Man

**GUESS WHO'S BACK FROM HIATUS?!**

 **ME. THAT'S WHO.**

 **I** **missed you guys so so so much, and I'm glad to be writing for this archive again! To everyone new to the Maid Sama community, I'm Mikan, please PM me about anything and I will be so happy to talk to you!**

 **Fyi if anyone wants to stay super in touch with me, let's swap instagrams!**

 **THIS ENTIRE FIC IS DEDICATED TO MY ONE AND ONLY BAE BEE, AKA ARROWBEE! We both love the kdrama You're Beautiful, so therefore this is based on that drama.**

 **(also pm me for the best kdramas. im like a drug dealer when it comes to recommendations)**

 **ilygsm read my fic now**

 **-o-**

"A trip to America?!"

Her amber eyes widened, holding the ticket she was handed as if it were spun of gold.

"Well," the purple haired woman replied, "I wouldn't say a _trip_ ," she murmured.

Misaki glanced up at Satsuki, a confused look written on her face. "What's that supposed to mean?" she questioned.

"...I thought you already knew this, but I was planning on you staying there for good," she explained. "There's a really nice shrine I'm sending you to—you always told me about how much you wanted to go here."

She tucked a strand of raven hair behind her ear. She did remember bringing multiple brochures to the woman on different occasions and gushing about the gorgeous sights and shrines they had. "I only wanted to visit there for a week to pray and sightsee," she informed with a sigh, "and besides, life in America seems so…unsuitable for a person like me. For starters, I can't even speak a lick of English," she laughed dryly at the end, carefully eyeing Satsuki to see her reaction.

She clicked her tongue. "You mustn't worry about the language barrier. I have a couple friends at the shrine who speak fluent Japanese and would be more than happy to help," she reassured. However, Misaki still seemed rather hesitant.

"Mother Satsuki," she started, "I appreciate it a lot, I really do. I just feel like it's a drastic change, and besides, I've been rather happy as a nun here for the past few months."

A smile spread on Satsuki's face. "I'm glad you feel that way, because I've loved having you here as well," she said, standing up from the bench they sat at inside a nice church. "If you haven't said your prayers, please do—and have a decision made by Friday. The ticket will be useless after then."

Misaki nodded obediently. "I will," she replied, "pray and make a decision, I mean."

She nodded and walked down the aisle before entering a door, leaving the indecisive young woman to think.

The first thing she did was bury her head in her hands and let out a loud groan of frustration. "Stupid, stupid, stupid—" she berated herself, "how could I make Satsuki buy me this expensive ticket and then just _not go_?!"

Growing up with little money, Misaki Ayuzawa learned to appreciate the little things in life. She never travelled—actually, she's never even been on a plane in the entire nineteen years of her life. It wasn't until her arrogant cousin finally decided to do something with his life, and become a singer, that she was able to live a life with stable income.

She and her cousin were always close. After her parents divorced and her mother took her younger sister, Misaki's father died, and the only one to take her in was her aunt. Of course, her aunt already had a child of her own as well, but still took her in. It was inevitable that the two children bonded.

Even though Minako Ayuzawa was technically Misaki's aunt, she was the only motherly figure she'd had in her life that was memorable, and so called the woman her mother. She was deserving of the title, after all. Besides, everyone complimented Misaki on how much she resembled Minako. Actually, their entire mini-family apparently looked alike. People often mistakened the two cousins for twins, despite their different genders.

Misaki shook her head. "I need some fresh air," she grumbled, deciding to step outside and gather her thoughts together.

She grabbed her light purse and opened the large wooden doors, and immediately cracked a smile as she felt the cool air hit her face. This was definitely the perfect environment to make a good decision in.

She strolled down the dirt path a bit, seeing a small beach in the distance. Glad that she decided to bring her belongings, she decided to make a stop at the water to relax. It was rare that she found time out of her day to do such a thing, as she was usually kept busy at the church.

She paused along the path to observe a large bush. There were berries growing on it, and she inspected a few of the black fruit before popping one into her mouth. The fresh blackberry burst in her mouth as she let out a hum of delight.

A red van rolled up along the path, something Misaki was oblivious to, as she was too concerned with the berries to notice. She did look up, however, when the car came to an abrupt stop and let out a screeching noise.

Wincing slightly until the noise stopped, she stood up and turned to face the offending vehicle. _Why did it stop here?_ she wondered. Hoping it would leave soon, she went to go head off to the beach, until the driver stepped out of the van.

"Hey," they called. Confused, Misaki looked both ways, finding that there was nobody else here they could be talking to but her. Hesitantly, she faced the voice. She knew she could probably beat them up if they tried anything, however she swore to Satsuki that she wouldn't use violence unless absolutely necessary.

Once she was able to see the driver properly, she raised an eyebrow. She fixed her eyes on the well-dressed male, curious as to what kind of business a man like him would have here. He had dark blue hair and seemed only a couple inches or with taller than herself.

She cleared her throat. "You're talking to me?"

The man scoffed. "No, I'm talking to the girl behind you," he bit back sarcastically. Seeing that Misaki actually twisted her neck to check if there was someone behind her, his eye twitched. "I'm talking to you, idiot."

She snapped her attention back on him and narrowed her eyes. "What a nice first impression you're setting for yourself," she remarked. "Do you have something to say to me?"

Deciding to drop the idea of arguing further, as that would get them nowhere, he asked nonchalantly, "Do you know if there's a church anywhere near here?"

Misaki nodded almost instantly. "There is…" she replied, questioning if telling him was the right thing to do. Something was a bit fish about this person, she had to admit. He had an off feeling to him. "Um, not to be nosy, but what kind of business do you have at a church?"

"What's it to you?"

She half-heartedly shrugged a shoulder. "I mean, I kind of live there, so I was just curious…" she caught herself quickly and immediately regretted saying anything more. She just told this suspicious stranger where she _lived_! What if he stalked her and waited outside to kidnap her? _No, if kidnapping was on his agenda, then he would've made a move by now_ , she reasoned with herself.

"You live there?" he inquired, now seeming a bit more interested in the conversation than before. _Yep, definitely a murderer. Haha. Well, I guess this is where I die._ "Then...do you by any chance know someone there by the name of Misaki Ayuzawa?"

She froze, feeling herself tense up. What did he want with _her_? Assumptions and ideas raced through her head, and realizing how potentially dangerous this entire situation could be, she thought about how to get out of this. She could run, however breaking out into a sudden sprint wasn't very discreet nor safe at all, considering he did have a car that could drive much faster than her top running speed...Or, she could just lie. That was pretty simple, and it wasn't like he could confirm her identity anyway.

"No," she answered, a little too smoothly, "doesn't ring a bell."

The man frowned and rubbed the nape of his neck. "I was sure this place was it…" he groaned, before turning to Misaki. "Sorry to bother you, then. I've been looking for that girl for about…" he pulled out his phone and switched it on, which she assumed was him checking the date, "a week now. I've been needing to talk to her about her cousin…"

Misaki paused once more upon hearing about her cousin. God, she hadn't heard news on him since he left for Korea a good two years ago—aside from the occasional mail he'd send that contained money. She was convinced those letters weren't even from him, though, and one of his assistants had been sending them in his place.

She was awful worried about him, though. Considering the fact that he was a singer, she thought he'd be on TV often, or maybe in a few magazines. Obviously though, she was proven wrong, as she found herself wondering at times if he'd even pursued being a singer after leaving for Korea. But if he hadn't, where would the money be coming from?

Just as the mystery man was about to enter his car, Misaki stopped him.

"What is this talk about my cousin?" she asked.

" _Your_ cousin?" he cocked his head to the side. "But you just said you didn't know...oh," he hummed in realization before closing the car door once again. "I came off a little too strong, didn't I?" he laughed. Misaki just nodded, not sure if he actually wanted her to agree with that statement or not.

"A little…"

He was silent for a few moments, and they both awkwardly stared at each other, watching the mild breeze mess with the other's previously tamed locks.

He pulled down his sleeves, obviously feeling the chill of the wind, before clearing his throat. "Do you want to talk about this by the beach?"

She smiled, a little more comfortable with this stranger than before. "I was just on my way there. That'd be splendid."

 **-o-**

 **tbh you should drop a review, they fuel me. in fact, rereading your lovely reviews is what motivated me to get back to writing ;)**

 **BTW! Any of you who have kept up with Secluded Lovers or my other fics, I'm not giving up on them! They will all be finished sometime ideally in the next...fifty years. (no i swear i won't make you wait that long)**

 **NEXT CHAPTER COMING OUT REAL SOON.**


	2. Decisions

**Thank you guys for the reviews and warm welcome backs! Your kind words mean the world to me :)**

 **-o-**

"Before I say anything else, let me introduce myself. I'm Aoi Hyodo," he said, extending his hand out for a handshake.

Misaki ripped her eyes away from the beautiful sea, which she found addicting to watch, giving him her full attention. She grasped his hand firmly, giving it a shake. "Misaki Ayuzawa," she introduced, "although you probably knew that already."

He snorted. "No kidding."

"Excuse me for trying to be somewhat polite."

"You're excused," he said, and not allowing her to get a word in asked a random question—well, random to her. "How do you feel about boy bands?"

She was taken aback by the rather sudden topic change, but answered the question nonetheless. "They're okay, I guess? I mean, I don't have anything against them, but really never understood the huge craze."

"Okay," he then jumped into another question, not seeming to even care about her answer enough to think about it for a split second. She rolled her eyes. "In that case, how do you feel about Angelic Addiction?"

She was really confused now. First a question about boy bands and now…this "Angelic Addiction" thing? She leaned over a bit, trying to see if he was possibly drunk, but not catching the scent of alcohol on him, she knit her eyebrows together.

"You're making no sense," she informed him.

He cast her a strange glance. "How am I not making sense?"

"Do you even know how crazy you sound right now? What is an angelic addiction?" Misaki emphasized the last two words almost mockingly. Aoi wasn't having it.

"Do _you_ even know how crazy you sound right now?!" he exclaimed, eyes wide in astonishment as if he'd caught her committing a crime.

"How am _I_ the crazy one?"

"You're telling me you've never heard of the number one most popular boy band in all of Japan—and maybe even all of _Asia_ —Angelic Addiction?" he asked in disbelief.

"Was I supposed to?"

"You—ugh, nevermind. How can you even call yourself a girl," he muttered.

"You're so quick to judge," she grumbled. She wasn't very fond of this Aoi fellow so far. He seemed hard to get along with. "Anyway, what's even with these questions?"

Aoi smirked at the irony. "Your cousin is being scouted to be a part of Angelic Addiction," he told her. Misaki blinked in surprise; she never thought he was really into boy bands, much less being a part of one.

Not really sure what to say, she settled for a, "Well, as long as he's happy doing it, I fully support his decisions."

He shrugged, zipping up the light jacket he wore as the chill of the breeze began to bother him. "Yeah, well, that's the problem," Aoi frowned. Misaki tapped her fingers impatiently on her lap. He really loved beating around the bush, didn't he?

"What? Does he not want to join?" she attempted to guess, only to receive a head shake of negativity.

"It's not that he doesn't _want_ to, it's that he can't. In fact, he really wants to," Aoi sighed, a look of pity washing over his face. Misaki felt her heart drop as she wondered what could've went wrong.

"Is he okay?" she asked. If something happened to her cousin, she had to know. He and Minako were the only two blood related family members she had left, and she didn't want to lose him too.

"Huh? Well, yeah, it's just…"

"It's just what?!"

Aoi exhaled sharply. "He got a surgery…"

Misaki bit her bottom lip, feeling very anxious right now. _Why is he having a surgery? Was he sick?_

"...plastic surgery, to be specific, and let's just say this fool was trying to get rid of a mole on his eyelid, and things went wrong."

She gulped. " _How_ wrong?"

"His eye is somehow sewed shut for the time being," he replied, clicking his tongue in disapproval. "I told him that we should invest in a more expensive doctor if this was something he really wanted to do, but _no_ , he had to go for some cheap weirdo."

Misaki smiled sheepishly. That sounded like something he'd do…

"They can fix it though, right? That shouldn't be too severe," she confirmed. Aoi nodded curtly.

"Yeah, but the process is timely," he responded, "which leads us to our next problem. Gerard, the CEO of our music industry, wants to hire him within the next week, or else he will change his mind. And before you ask who I am to the group, I am their manager. I was sent out to find this cousin of yours, and obviously found him in Korea. All was fine and dandy...until he decided to mess with his eye," he concluded with an eye roll.

Misaki felt bad for her cousin. Hearing how he really wanted to be a part of this group, even altering his appearance to be "accepted", only to lose the opportunity due to some mistake. "Thank you for telling me this. I'll be sure to try and make him feel better next time we meet."

Aoi seemed startled, which confused her. _Is there more he has to say?_

"What if I told you that he doesn't have to lose this chance?"

Misaki raised an eyebrow. "What?"

He laughed at her dumbfounded look. "See, I didn't come find you just to update you on the situation. In fact, if that was my only reason, I probably wouldn't have bothered," he confessed, messing with his hair. Misaki narrowed her eyes at his bluntness, however allowed him to continue. She was caught off guard as he leaned in a bit, staring intently into her eyes. "Misaki, how do you feel about being in a boy band?"

If she was drinking water right now, she would've definitely spit it out all over his face. Instead, she let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Haha. Yeah, sure. I don't know if you've noticed," she stood up, pointing at herself to prove a point, "but I'm not a boy."

"You almost had me fooled with that chest," he said under his breath, masking it with a cough.

"What did you say?!" she fumed, lifting a hand threateningly.

"Nothing, you annoying woman," he tsked. "And obviously, if you joined, we would hide the fact that you were a girl."

She stubbornly stomped a foot. "And _why_ should I agree to this?"

"Stop throwing temper tantrums. You're already nineteen, it's embarrassing," he scoffed. Seeing that she was about to start yelling again, he added, "your cousin told me your age. Speaking of him, you should do this for his sake."

Finally deciding to settle down, she took a seat and faced him. She knew this was his dream, and he'd probably be very disappointed once figuring out his dream job was no longer available, but this kind of negotiation...it was just too much. "Listen, I love him and all, but I wouldn't pretend to be...well, _him_ ," she stubbornly persisted.

"It would only be for a month," he offered.

"Still, no."

Aoi raised his hand in defeat, before reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a card. "Look, I'm not forcing you. Just…if you change your mind," he handed her the slip of paper. "Come to this address by Friday. If you don't, we'll find someone else."

She gingerly took the card in her hands, observing it and noticing they worked under ID Entertainment. Now, even though she might be an oblivious person, it was hard to not know about one of the biggest entertainment companies.

"I'm off. Have a good day, Misaki. Make a good decision, yeah?" Aoi said his goodbyes, giving her a salute. Her eyes followed him as he retreated back to his van and drove off.

Letting out a heavy sigh, she stared at the card once more. How did she even get herself into such situations…

 **-o-**

"Mother Satsuki," she called throughout the empty church. "I'm home."

Almost instantly, she heard a door creak open and shut. Spinning around, she found herself facing the purple haired woman she was looking for.

"Oh, Misa," she said, "I was wondering where you went. I almost thought maybe my offer was too pressuring and you ran off," she joked playfully, opening her arms for a hug. Misaki gratefully wrapped her arms around Satsuki's shoulders, resting her cheek against the shorter woman's head.

"Mother Satsuki, I don't know what to do," she confessed. She didn't respond but only caringly rubbed the young girl's back. "I'm torn between two decisions to make. It's so difficult." she mumbled.

Satsuki smiled gently. "Misa, choose whichever makes you happy. I know you're a very caring girl who can't help but put others before you, but please take care of yourself and make sure you are satisfied with the decision you make," she reminded her. Misaki nodded slightly, the words spoken making her feel good. Hearing such things come confidently from Satsuki, she was pretty sure which decision she was going through make.

"Mother," she confidently said, pulling out of the hug and looking her in the eye. "I'm going to America."

 **-o-**

 **If any of you lovelies recognized it, ID Entertainment is a reference to the kdrama Kill Me, Heal me! (watch that too.)**

 **AGAIN THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS, THEY ARE SO NICE :')**


	3. Airport Accidents

**For some reason when I posted the last chapter it didn't update the "last updated" time and so like it was never the most recent fic in the Maid Sama archive (did that make any sense?) but yeah man that's some shady stuff :(**

 **-o-**

Misaki wandered aimlessly around the airport, completely lost and clueless as to where she was supposed to go. She lugged the jet black travel bag behind her, pulling out her phone to try and maybe find directions.

 _Is this even the right airport_? she asked herself, quickly checking the ticket Satsuki gave her. It was indeed the correct airport, and the plane wouldn't be leaving for another fifteen minutes or so.

Considering this was her first time ever taking a plane, and she was alone, things were a bit difficult to figure out. She inwardly cursed at herself for not accepting Satsuki's offer to help out today. _Are all airports this big and confusing?_

Misaki was lost in thought, her legs still on autopilot, until she felt a hard impact on her right shoulder, snapping her back into reality.

Not prepared for the hit, she stumbled backwards, her bottom crashing against the ground and her purse spilling its contents everywhere. Ignoring the throbbing pain, she quickly scrambled to fix her items.

"Sorry," she apologized to the person she'd ran into, realizing that they must've been in just as much of a hurry as her. Stealing a quick glance at the stranger, she observed that they had messy blonde hair and a rare shade of emerald eyes. Then, her eyes travelled to the floor, where his belongings lay scattered as well.

"It's fine," he responded, his voice low and...silky? _Is that how you describe a voice or a fabric_ , she joked to herself.

The man seemed to hurriedly reach for his sunglasses first, only to realize a lens had managed to pop out. Misaki gasped sharply. Those were _name brand_ glasses, and _she_ broke them. Oh no. She was so in for it.

He looked them over a few times, turning them over back and forth, before sliding them into his pocket. Before he could say anything about pressing charges, she made sure to grab her phone and suitcase before sprinting off at top speed. Sure, she left a few belongings behind, but it was only her lip balm and pocket tissues. Those weren't necessities.

 **-o-**

"Well, there goes my disguise…" the emerald eyed man muttered, before thinking back to the girl he bumped into earlier. He hadn't gotten a good look at her, but he knew she looked Japanese. "Why didn't she recognize me?" he wondered.

Shrugging it off, he pulled his knitted scarf up to cover half his face, before pulling on a baseball cap over his head. Thankful that nobody recognized him, he picked up the rest of his stuff, noticing that the girl had left behind some things. Nothing too important, though—just tissues, lip balm, and…

"...her plane ticket."

He picked up the items, planning to return them to her. "To America, huh?" he read. "They're departing in ten minutes…" Realizing he'd have to get it back to her fast, the man looked around, only to see that she'd completely vanished.

 **-o-**

Misaki walked quickly, keeping an eye out for the man she was intent on avoiding. Checking the time on her phone, she gasped upon realizing that the flight left in ten minutes.

Glancing around, she figured she was around the right area to board the plane. She could see people getting checked for flights to Italy, China, Korea, the Philippines, and...America!

 _I found it_! she cheered internally. Smirking triumphantly, she reached into her purse, searching for her plane ticket. She furrowed her brows a bit in confusion upon not finding it in the pocket she put it in. "Maybe I moved it to another pocket…" she murmured, unzipping another pouch and reaching her hand inside. Again, she only found a couple bobby pins, but no ticket.

 _Did I lose it when I bumped into that stranger?_ she realized. Groaning in dissatisfaction, she turned on be phone screen again. "Eight minutes," she said to herself, "I can do this."

She ran as fast as she could back to the spot where she remembered falling down, ignoring the looks she received from passerbys. Remembering that it happened right by the escalator, she went there.

Arriving at the area, she checked around, only to find that it was gone. Misaki groaned loudly. Today was _not_ her day.

Looking around for a security guard that might've picked up her ticket, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed, startling everyone within a fifty foot radius of her. Spinning around, she got into some weird fighting stance.

The first thing she noticed when she turned around was that this man looked oddly familiar. Almost like the one she bumped into earlier. _Wait._

Her heart instantly sped up. He was looking for her...that means he wanted something, right? _Like money to repair his glasses you broke, idiot! I don't even have that kind of cash to pay him right now!_

Noticing that he didn't spare her a glance yet due to the fact that was busy digging something out of his pocket, she made a run for it. If he didn't recognize her face, then it'd be hard to find her, right?

She hid behind a pillar, before changing her appearance a bit. She took the hair tie on her wrist and quickly twisted her hair into a messy bun. Then, taking extra precautions, she unzipped her jacket and shrugged it off, knotting it around her waist.

She did feel bad about his sunglasses that must've costed a lot, but it technically wasn't all her fault was it? If he watched where he was going as well, the situation could've been avoided.

Misaki peeked out from behind the pillar, risking a glance at the man.

"Hey, Takumi," she heard someone call. The person threw his arm around the stranger that was looking for her. _So, his name is Takumi._ "The plane is departing soon, and I've been looking everywhere for you. Our fans would kill us if we missed the meet and greet!"

Misaki thought about that for a minute. Fans? That would make them famous or somewhat well known at least to have fans.

She shuddered at the thought of being sued by someone famous. Her face and name would be everywhere—she'd probably end up nationally hated.

"Are Kuuga and Hinata already on board?" the guy named Takumi asked.

"Yeah. I'm glad we only have to stay there until tomorrow," he grinned, "and tomorrow is a weekend."

She watched both men walk away and out of sight. Somehow, their names sounded rather familiar. Well, considering that they were famous, she assumed she'd caught a glimpse of their names on a headline or something.

" _The flight to America has just departed._ "

Misaki jerked backwards, eyes wide as she stared at the intercom. "What?!" she exclaimed in disbelief. This couldn't be happening! She missed her flight!

"Wait, wait!" Misaki was ready to ask someone to hold the plane, until she caught a glimpse of her flight taking off through the large windows. _This day officially sucks._

 **-o-**

After sulking in her room and apologizing to Satsuki for wasting her ticket (in which she responded "don't worry, it was discounted anyway"), Misaki's mind wandered back to that guy's offer. What was his name again...Aoi? Yeah, him.

She thought of all the times her cousin had helped her out, other than taking care of her financially for so many years, he always put her feelings before his, no matter how many times he tried to deny it, anyway. According to him, feelings weren't "manly" or whatever.

But even though she would do almost anything to make him happy, this was just...so morally wrong. Maybe this was just the nun side of her talking, but deceiving many millions of people wasn't exactly her definition of making the right choice.

 _But_ , she reminded herself, _it would only be for a month, right? That's what Aoi said._

Feeling even more lost than she was in that big airport, she pulled out the business card she was given. Noticing his number was listed there, she decided to give him a ring to find out more information on this matter. After all, Friday technically wasn't over yet, right?

 **-o-**

"What did you call me all the way out here for, weirdo?" the blue eyed man inquired. "Also, for future reference, usually you don't make plans with someone by naming a location and hanging up."

She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry...but, obviously you ended up getting the message, seeing as you're here," she offered.

"No shit. Now, why are we here?"

They both sat at the same beach they spoke at last time, the sound of waves and scent of the sea relaxing Misaki.

"I was thinking about the offer…" she admitted, "and I just was wondering if you knew why my cousin was so set on joining this boy band?"

Aoi seemed to think about this question for quite a bit. She watched in anticipation as he tapped his chin, lips slightly pursed.

"Hmm...I think he mentioned something once? Something about finding his cousin's family, I think," he finally replied, before his eyes widened in realization. "Oh, you're his cousin. You probably know better than I do what that was about, yeah?"

She gently smiled. Even after everything, he was still doing these kinds of things for her. Misaki wasn't naïve—well an non-naïve as a teenage girl got—she knew becoming some bigshot wouldn't make her mother and sister come find her.

 _But what if…? Maybe they'd recognize him and try to mooch off his wealth. Besides, if they're still somewhere on this continent, and this is the number one boy band in Asia…they'd surely know about Angelic Angel?_

Her feelings were getting the best of her. As much as she hated to admit it, she still held some false hope that she'd find the missing piece of her family. But would Misaki even recognize them? She couldn't recall what either of their faces looked like.

"...Just a month, right?"

"What?" Aoi asked, caught off guard by her sudden question.

She cleared her throat. "I would only have to pose as my cousin for a month, correct?"

He nodded. "He should be healed and ready to go by then."

In this moment, Misaki had no idea what had possessed her and even if you asked her now she couldn't tell you. All she knew was that the words slipped out of her mouth before she could even register them. "I'll do it."

 **-o-**

 **favorite &follow&review ;)**


	4. Second Encounters

**Guys I'm not really sure if Hiro Fujiwara (author of maid sama) speaks any other language besides Japanese but if she does then do you think she's ever read Maid Sama fanfics? Like that'd be so cool man imagine getting a review from Hiro Fujiwara**

 **Also are people reading this fic? Like idk man the views are low too so I'm just not sure if y'all find this one boring or something or maybe just because there aren't many chapters yet?**

 **Look out for a couple new one shots from me!**

 **-o-**

After Misaki said her farewells to Satsuki, Aoi drove her to their headquarters. The ride was pretty long—it took almost an hour to get here. She could understand why Aoi was annoyed about being forced to drive to the beach earlier today.

"We're here," he announced, parking the car in front of the building and getting out. Misaki got out faster than him, deciding she wanted to get this meeting over with quickly. "Where are you going?" he asked, stopping her in her tracks.

"Through the doors," she answered, partially attempting to be a smartass, although she was a bit confused. "What? Is something wrong?"

Aoi tossed a plastic grocery bag at her. "Did you already forget your role you have to play?" he scoffed. This woman really had a worse memory than a goldfish.

She untied the knot on the bag, taking a peek inside, only to find a stylish men's outfit inside, and a wig. "It seemed to have slipped my mind," she admitted. "Do you know where a bathroom is?"

"There should be one at the park over there," he said, pointing to a large grassy area right beside their company. There was a small brick structure containing bathrooms inside.

Misaki nodded, jogging over to where he'd pointed. She stopped for a moment and glanced at both gender signs. _I'll be entering the bathroom as a woman, and exiting as a "man"... Which do I take?_ she finally shook her head and decided nobody would really care either way, and so headed right into the women's restroom.

Locking herself in a stall, she reached inside the bag and grabbed a lump of fabric. Straightening it out, she found a denim blue button-up with a nice collar and sleeves that stopped right above her elbows. She removed her printed tee and threw on the shirt Aoi provided. Next, she grabbed some dark brown pants which seemed to her a mixture of jeans and dress pants. Slipping them on, she also finished off the attire with the matching chocolate brown boat shoes.

Misaki unlocked the stall door, checking around to make sure the bathroom was definitely empty, before standing in front of the mirror to put on her wig. Her hair was already tied up, so she just put the hairnet over it. She took the wig in her hands, observing the jet black hairstyle for a brief moment. The hair looked freakishly realistic and resembled her cousin's.

The first thing she noticed when she put the wig on was how damn itchy it was. _I think I'm just going to cut my hair after this. I refuse to wear a wig for the next month._

Just as she thought she was finished, her eyes caught her chest. It wasn't anything too noticeable, however it was definitely there. She'd have to do something about that…

Grabbing a bandage-like roll from the bag, she once again quickly checked around, before unbuttoning her shirt and wrapping her chest up almost as if she were injured.

Making sure everything was okay and ready to go, she packed up all her previously worn clothes back into the plastic bag. Misaki pushed open the bathroom door, about to walk out, until she heard a shriek.

"What were you doing in there?!" a woman demanded, pointing an accusatory finger right at Misaki. Her instinct was to respond " _What do you mean? I'm a girl,"_ but somehow she felt that was a bad idea. After all, she was about to be famous, and the last thing needed were rumors being spread around.

"A-Ah," she stammered, racking her brain for a plausible excuse. "My sister was in there and she needed a, uh, a tampon! I had to slip it under the stall, please understand," she lied.

The woman seemed to buy it, placing her hand over her chest and smiling. "Oh dear, pardon me. What a kind brother you are."

Misaki just flashed her a big, fake smile, speed-walking away before the woman could find the bathroom empty and realize the entire story was made up.

"What took you so long?" Aoi complained. "I almost thought you ditched me, weird woman."

She rolled her eyes at his obnoxious statements, before smirking. "I'm a weird _what_?"

"A weird wom—oh."

Misaki triumphantly crossed her arm and smiled. "My name is Makoto Ayuzawa," she stated firmly. "Now can we _please_ go in and meet the boss. My head is itchy. God, it feels like I have lice."

He snorted at her response. "Let's go."

 **-o-**

"Is this Makoto Ayuzawa?"

Aoi nodded politely. "Yes, sir. I found him in Korea and brought him here."

The man with dark blue hair, almost like Aoi's but even darker, walked over to Misaki, staring her in the eye impassively.

"You look a bit different than in your photos," he commented. Misaki swallowed, wondering if he could see through her disguise.

"Aha, well, you know what they say! Plastic surgery does change a person…" _What the heck was that Misaki?! Nobody says that. You sound like an idiot_ , she berated herself.

The man looked at her blankly for a moment, and the air between them was extremely awkward. Just as Misaki was about to correct herself, he doubled over laughing.

"BAHAHA! Oh my god. I like you already, Makoto," he said. "I'm Gerard Walker, pleasure to make your acquaintance," he introduced, extending his hand outward. Misaki reached out, grasping his hand, taken by surprise when Gerard instead pulled her in for a side hug and patted her back.

"Wha—" she gasped, throwing a glance at Aoi. He just silently snickered, even having the nerve to stick his tongue out at her.

Once the boss decided that their hug was over, he walked over to a desk and pulled out some documents. "In order for you to officially start working, I'm going to need you to sign some papers," he explained. Taking a thin pile of forms out of a manila envelope, he placed them on a nearby table and gestured for her to take a seat. She did just that.

Misaki flipped through the papers, sighing. There sure was a lot to read…

 **-o-**

"I'm still mad at you, Kuuga."

The blonde scowled at the lime-headed man. "It's not my fault we missed the flight! Maybe if Hinata didn't want to get snacks we would've made it!" he defended, pointing a finger at the brunette who held large bags of pretzels and sour cream onion chips in his arms.

"You shouldn't have indulged him," he replied stubbornly.

"Tora, Kuuga," the taller blonde spoke, "could you be any more loud? I'm trying to drive."

"I could," Kuuga smiled innocently. "Want me to show you, Takumi-kun?"

He narrowed his eyes at the annoying male seated behind him through the car mirror. "Don't call me that," he said, pretending to shiver in disgust. Tora and Kuuga laughed at his actions, while Hinata stared out the window, continuing to munch on his snacks.

"On another note," Tora spoke, "Gerard is going to be pretty pissed that we didn't get on our plane."

Takumi shrugged. "Nothing a little sweet-talking won't get us out of."

"You're arrogant," the golden-eyed man noted.

 **-o-**

Finally finishing placing her cousin's signature on everything (she didn't really know what it looked like though, so it was made up on the spot) she tapped the sides of the paper on the table, straightening the forms, sliding them across the table and over to Gerard.

"Here you are," she said. "Is that all?"

He accepted the papers, licking his finger and counting through them. "Yes, thank you."

Misaki stood from the chair, bowing politely, before "I'll be going now. Ah, and, thank you very much for recruiting me."

"Nonsense. The group needed a fresh new member. You're doing us a favor," Gerard replied, digging around in his pocket before tossing her a small metal object. "Oh, and before you go, please take this."

She caught it in both her hands, thankful for her fast reflexes. "A key?"

He raised an eyebrow. "For your house. You will be living with the other band members...it was stated on the form."

She laughed nervously. She did get a little bored towards the end and ended up skimming everything…living together would make the most sense, anyway, since they'd have to be collaborating and stuff. But that just made it a whole lot easier for her to be found out. _Only a month_ , she reminded herself.

"Oh, yes. Sorry. Actually, can I have the address—"

 _BAM!_

"Hinata, stop! That wasn't fair! You started running before I said _go_!"

Misaki blinked a few times at the unexpected entrance of the guy she assumed to be named Hinata. Right behind him, a blonde haired male with reddish eyes appeared. _They're rather energetic. But where have I heard that name before? Hinata…?_

Soon after the first two people appeared, another pair walked in. She observed them closely—one man had green hair she'd describe as a lime-green, and a pair of golden eyes that were only a bit lighter than her own. The other one was taller than the rest, had messy blonde hair, and a beautiful shade of emerald eyes.

Only shortly after noticing his eyes, she stilled and she felt her heart stop.

" _Sorry," she apologized to the person she'd ran into, realizing that they must've been in just as much of a hurry as her. Stealing a quick glance at the stranger, she observed that they had messy blonde hair and a rare shade of emerald eyes._

Gerard chuckled. "Good timing, boys. I'll interrogate you on why you're not in America later, but for now, come greet your new band member."

"NO!" she exclaimed, startling all the men in the room. Aoi shook his head, wondering what was going through this crazy woman's mind.

"Ahem," the blue eyed manager cleared his throat. "Makoto."

She spun around. "Makoto? Where?"

There was a pregnant silence in the room. The band members exchanged glances, while Gerard just started laughing. Aoi glared at her, silently telling her to get it together.

Wanting to slap herself for being so stupid, Misaki forced a laugh.

"Ahah! Just kidding! Gerard you thought it was funny too right, haha…" she shot him a glance, watching as he just good-naturedly smiled. She then turned to the four boys. "Hi, I'm Makoto Ayuzawa, your new bandmate!"

After her introduction, the first one to approach her was the green-haired one. "Nice to meet you, I'm Tora Igarashi." They shook hands, before the shorter of the two blondes hit her back playfully.

"I'm Kuuga Sakurai," he then placed his hand on his head, before drawing a line in the air and measuring the distance between her head and his. "Pretty short," he commented, making a peace sign with his fingers.

The loud brunette who barged into the office earlier then jumped up and gave her a hug. "I'm Hinata Shintani! But you can call me Hinata, Hina, Hinata-kun, Hinata-san, Hina—"

Kuuga grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled him away. "Ignore him, please." Misaki was about to speak up and say it was fine, until she saw someone else come up to her.

This man was the tallest member, with blonde hair that resembled Kuuga's, however it was a bit more tamed. She looked into his eyes, noticing so much more than she had back at the airport. She didn't really get to have a good look at them back then, but now she felt herself getting lost in every detail.

"I'm Takumi Usui," he said, briefly sparing Gerard a glance, before paying his attention back to Misaki. She ripped her eyes away from his, offering him a handshake. Instead of shaking her hand, he gently grabbed it, guiding her hand upward and resting it atop her own head. "Shortie," he smirked, quoting Kuuga, before standing aside with the rest of Angelic Addiction.

Misaki growled at him. "Just because you're abnormally tall doesn't make me short," she huffed. He raised an eyebrow.

"Makoto, you're dismissed. Let's not start an argument on your first day. The rest of you, take a seat," Gerard interrupted before anyone could get another word in.

Aoi smacked the back of Misaki's head. "Let's go." She frowned, following behind him and slamming her fist on his head. "Ow! What is wrong with you?!"

Before he could lash out, Misaki stuck her tongue out and hopped into an elevator which was luckily already on their floor.

More glances were exchanged back in the room.


	5. Welcome Home!

**Thank you to amber83, MissKireiUchiha, Minniemiss123, Guest, LovelyStarryNight, and justachibigirlintheanimeworld for your kind words!**

 **-o-**

After getting chewed out by Gerard about missing their flight, Tora, Hinata, Kuuga, and Takumi decided to return home.

"Do you think Makoto is staying with us?" Hinata asked, finally getting over the fact that his snacks were taken away. They shrugged.

"I don't see why not," Tora responded, taking his bottled water and chugging half of it. Apparently, Takumi's idea of 'sweet-talking' Gerard didn't work out as planned. However, he did notice it helped a bit. Thought unfortunately, that bastard was addicted to betting and making unfair negotiations or deals.

Takumi made a face. "Speaking of that new band member…" he said, "he's a bit off."

He put his water half-full water bottle back into his bag, before addressing Takumi. "What do you mean? He seems fine to me," Tora argued, "except for when he did that whole forgetting his own name thing," he added, thinking back on the moment.

Takumi straightened his black tie. "Just a vibe. Not to mention the fact that he's so feminine."

Kuuga piped in. "Pretty boys are all the rage nowadays. The band right below us on the charts is full of them!" he blew a raspberry at the thought of them. "They're still not as good as us, though, of course."

They exited ID Entertainment's building, thankful that it was too late for fans to be out right now.

"I call shotgun!" Hinata exclaimed, raising his hand.

"Nobody else _wanted_ shotgun," Kuuga muttered, purposely extending his foot to the side, causing the brunette to stumble over it.

"Why are you so mean? I'm seriously going to get you back one of these days—"

Tora and Takumi tuned out their bickering, as this wasn't an unusual occurrence, hoping they wouldn't get violent. _This_ time, at least. God knows what happened last time Hinata arrived to a photoshoot with a bruise above his eye and a cut on his cheek. The makeup artists had went berserk but tried their best to cover it all up. Just as they were about to reach their car, a figure popped out from behind a stone pillar.

"OH JESUS," Tora gasped sharply, taking a few steps back. He placed a hand over his chest, dramatically breathing more heavily than needed. "I think I just lost ten years of my life."

Takumi watched him with a smirk, before turning back to the mysterious person. He raised an eyebrow upon realizing it was their new bandmate, Makoto.

"What are you doing here so late?" he questioned, checking his watch. She should've left with Aoi about an hour and a half ago.

"Hmm…" she groaned, scratching her head. It was apparent that she had just woken up. He watched as Misaki quickly panicked and fixed her hair, making sure it was neat. _I guess he really cares about his hair._ "Where is this again?"

Noting that even Makoto's voice was very feminine, he became curious about her singing skills. But he'd save that for later. "We're in front of the company," he answered, before quizzing her. "Do you remember who I am?"

She blinked a few times before nodding. "Takumi Usui."

Tora approached the two, giving Misaki a stunned look. "Woah, you're still here? What gives?"

Misaki thought about this for a moment, before scowling. "That bastard left me for some other girl."

Takumi and Tora both looked beyond shocked. The lime-haired male shoved his hands in his pockets and whistled awkwardly, while the other brushed his fingers through his locks.

Finally, Tora cleared his throat. "Uh…Are you and Aoi dating or something? And what do you mean by _other_ girl…?"

Misaki's eyes snapped towards him. "Huh? Did I say that?" she gritted her teeth. "No, sorry. That came out wrong. He got a business call from this woman and had to pick her up instead of me because his car is a two-seater. It just slipped out, I didn't mean we were dating," she quickly explained, waving her hands in denial. Both the guys chuckled at the misunderstanding.

"What are you guys laughing about over here?" Kuuga asked, putting his arm on Takumi's shoulder. The taller blonde swiftly swept his arm away as if it were a speck of dust.

"Nothing. Come on, we're giving Makoto a ride," he responded, twirling his keychain around his finger. "I'm driving."

Misaki smiled, tagging along behind the rest of the members and climbing into the backseat with Tora and Kuuga.

 **-o-**

"We're here!" Hinata exclaimed. "I call giving Makoto a tour!"

"Nobody else _wanted_ to give him a tour," Kuuga joked, referring to what he said earlier that day. "Just kidding—and how about we all show him around?"

Misaki smiled. She was glad she was being accepted easily by all of them. However, she knew living with them and keeping her identity a secret would be no easy task. Especially when they all appeared to be pretty sharp. So far, at least.

Showing her the room they were in, Hinata smiled. "This is the entrance! Right there down that hallway is the living room," he pointed to their right, "down that one is the kitchen and room we use for dining," he pointed to their left, "and that hallway leads to a staircase. Upstairs is where all our bedrooms are, and if you go downstairs we have our own practice room and mini-studio."

Misaki was in awe at the description of the house. Just imagining all the possibilities, she swore she would _never_ get bored here. It was amazing. _Geez, I'm almost hoping I get to stay here for more than a month at this rate_ , she thought jokingly.

"It's not too much, but I'm sure you'll find it cozy," Tora shrugged nonchalantly. Misaki looked at him in disbelief.

"Not too much?! I'm pretty sure you either have a skewed perspective or you're just filthy rich," she gaped.

He laughed at her reaction. "Probably both."

Misaki slipped off her shoes, almost ready to unbutton her shirt until she realized she couldn't.

"Makoto, should I show you to your room?" Takumi asked. "It's right beside mine."

She nodded. "Yeah, let me grab my stu—" she paused, turning around to find emptiness, before sighing. "I only have my backpack for tonight…" Misaki, fingering the straps on her shoulders. "I left the rest of my luggage in Aoi's car trunk."

Kuuga frowned. "Then that means you don't have any of your stuff? Well, luckily, you have a bed upstairs, and it should have sheets, blankets, pillows—"

"That won't be necessary," Hinata chimed in. "Remember? We were going to have a slumber party to commemorate Makoto joining us!" he exclaimed happily, clapping his hands together like a kid. Misaki froze.

"Hinata, we live together. It's not a slumber party," the shorter blonde deadpanned.

"Yes, but we don't always _sleep_ together," he reasoned. "Plus, this could be a great bonding experience for us all! What do you say, Makoto?"

She nervously rubbed the back of her neck. "S-Sleep together? Isn't that a bit uncomfortable…"

Everyone looked confused for a brief moment. "Uncomfortable? How?" Kuuga inquired, wondering for a moment if maybe Makoto was very self-conscious. She held her breath.

"Ah, I mean," she corrected herself, "you know, gotta have some good leg room! Nothing like a cramped space to ruin a night's sleep," she laughed sheepishly. Hearing a deep chuckle, she snapped her head to the corner of the room.

"You're not even five and a half feet. What leg room?" he joked. She crinkled her nose in dissatisfaction.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Misaki challenged, standing straight in an attempt to gain more height. He shook his head.

"Nothing. I said nothing."

She backed off, sighing. She really was obviously out of place, right? Even Kuuga, who was the shortest of the group, stood at around five foot six.

"So, we're having the sleepover, right?" Hinata confirmed, munching on handfuls of cheese puffs from a nearby bowl.

Finding no way to reject without arising more suspicion, she mustered up all the energy she had and forced a smile. "Yeah...it's going to be so much fun," she pretended to cheer, remembering the issue of her hair. "but first...I've got to take care of something. Please excuse me."

 **-o-**

It took a while for her to find a bathroom (she found one upstairs across from a couple rooms), but when she did she immediately threw her backpack off, making sure the door was locked and shut, before pulling out a sharp pair of scissors.

Misaki gingerly took the scissors, staring intently at her reflection, grabbing a chunk of her hair and slowly cutting it off. She watched the clumps fall down into the trash can, almost being able to feel her head get lighter and lighter as she continued.

This wasn't exactly a huge deal for her as long hair was always a pain to take care of in the first place, and styling it wasn't something she was fond of either. She knew eventually she would've cut it, although maybe not this short. But short was fine because it'd just grow back out right?

After getting it to a desired length, she began trimming the ends to make sure everything looked okay and not too weird. Looking into the mirror, Misaki noticed she still looked like pretty girly. It surprised her that nobody figured her out yet, honestly.

Sighing, she wrapped the garbage in the plastic bag lining it, deciding to take it out to erase evidence of ever cutting her hair.

 **-o-**

"Let me take that out for you," the brunette boy offered, holding his hand out to take the trash bag in Misaki's hands. She clutched it tighter.

"Oh, Hinata," she greeted, "there's no need for that. I can do it just fine," she insisted with a reassuring smile.

Takumi entered the room swiftly. "Did you kill someone? Are you hiding a body in there?" he asked sarcastically. Misaki scoffed, turning around and making eye contact with him.

"Is there a problem with me wanting to do things on my own?" she asked incredulously. He kept an impassive face, and she felt as if he was staring into her soul. Misaki gulped.

"Do as you please," he replied, dismissively waving his hand. She threw open the door and dashed down to the curb before anyone could question her any further.

Although, at the "sleepover" tonight, everyone would have the opportunity to ask her anything they pleased. She sighed. It was her first night here and things were already proving to be complicated.

Misaki set the garbage bag down, staring up at the sky. It wasn't too dark yet but you could already see the stars.

 _Please let this next month go well…_

 **-o-**

 **Next chapter: the sleepover ;) this will be interesting!**


End file.
